Crops (AWL)
There are many crops you can grow in game. Certain crops are harder to maintain than others. Seeds can be bought from Vesta's farm; or made with the Seed Maker you order from the ledger (or from triggering Daryl's "Seed Maker" event.). Buying and Raising Certain crops will only grow in certain seasons. If planted in the wrong season, crops will either: die, or grow slowly. This table shows the seasons during which each crop will grow. It is ideal to plant them on the first day of the season so they will be ready near the end of the season. If planted after the first day, the crop may wither if the next season is not its ideal season. The price is per bag of seeds (one bag of seeds is equal to one square on any of the three planting fields). Crop List ✓= Ideal Season Crop Selling Prices The grade of the produce will also determine its selling price at either, your farmer's market or when selling to Van. The grade is determined by how well you take care of the crops. Buying fertilizer from Vesta's farm will not only increase the grade of the crop, but make it grow faster as well. The table below shows the selling price for each crop and grade. The best grade is S, second best is A and lowest is B. Seed Selling Prices Just like crops after they are finished growing, seeds have grade as well. The seed grade depends on the crops grade. The seeds Vesta sells to you are Grade B. To get Grade A seeds, you must turn a Grade A crop into a seed (through the Seed-Maker you purchase from the Ledger). You can also sell seeds to Van or from your own farmer's market. Below is a table of the crop seed and the price of the grade it produces. Trees (A Wonderful Life) Alongside many crops, you can grow fruit trees. The trees will produce fruit for one season every year. You can buy tree seeds at Vesta's farm and plant them in any one of your three fields. Before bearing fruit, the tree will flower. Each tree will produce fruit in a specific season. Below is a table showing what season you can harvest the fruit. Tree List ✓= Harvest Season ✿= Flowering Season Fruit Selling Prices Just like crops, you can sell the fruit from the trees. The fruit will also have a grade depending on how well the tree is taken care of and how you plant them. You can also add fertilizer to the tree while it's growing. Trees must be watered often if planted in the summer. Fruit Seed Selling Prices Just as you can sell the seed for crops, you can sell the seed of fruit trees. You can get tree seeds by processing the fruit in the seed maker. The grade of the seed also is dependent on the grade of the fruit being processed. Below is a table of the selling price of the seed and its grade. Trees (Another Wonderful Life) The prices of fruit and fruit seeds were dramatically changed for Another Wonderful Life. Tree List Although harvesting and flowering seasons are identical the prices of seeds are much lower. ✓= Harvest Season ✿= Flowering Season Fruit Selling Prices The selling prices of fruit was slightly increased. Fruit Seed Selling Prices The selling price of fruit seeds was drastically lowered. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Crops